A New Begining
by KelseyB20
Summary: Takes place after the season finale. Klaus finds a way to save Elena, and takes her away with him, in secrecy; while everyone's planning her funeral. Klaus needs her safe for her blood, but gets bored with her there. What will happen between them. Summery Sucks, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think. Should I continue or...**

* * *

The water began to flood in around me, as I yell for help. I could see the girl, no not a girl, Rebekah standing in the middle of the road. I remember screaming for help, screaming for Matt to wake up. The door, just beneath my grasp, refused to open for me. I knew that this was the end. I knew it, and wasn't too concerned about it.

For my whole life, or as far as I could remember, everyone tried to protect me; even if that meant they had to die for my safety. Not anymore. I couldn't let anyone die for my stupid mistakes. It was my fault, and it's I who should pay the punishment for it; no one else.

I could see one of my best friends life fading right in front of me, and my vampire was pulling him out to get to me. NO! I mouthed, and pointed at Matt. After a few minutes he finally gave up and took Matt with him. The water was still caving in on me, filling my lungs, my mouth. I soon couldn't fight it anymore as I gave up and slowly fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

A gasp overtook me, shaking my body awake, as I gripped the bedding beneath me. Examining the room in which I was in, I determined that either I was dead, or some psych kidnapped me. My head began to pound and I began to tremble in pain. What happened?

My memory brought me back to the water, to my drowning friend, and then to my loss of consciousness. Somehow between all of that mess and me falling unconscious, I somehow ended up here. In this room, on this bed. How?

A moment or two passed before I gained enough strength to stand. Slowly I moved myself to the wooden door, opposite of the bed. Tuggin on it, I could feel that it was not going to budge. Locked. moving toward the relatively large window to the left of the bed, I could see a great deal of trees. No landmoark told me where I might be. No sign of a city. No sign of life.

The door slowly creaked open and a deep English accent spoke. "Hello, Love. Nice to see you once again."

Trying not to show any fear of him, I stood in my place. "What did you do, Klaus? Why am I here? Where-"

"Are you going to go on and on with questions because I can tell you this, you're not getting any answers." He paused for a moment, cocking his head to the side. "You know what? I bet you'd do anything I want while you're here."

"Yea? And why's that?" I asked hostile.

"Because I said so, and because if you don't it'll be the end of you." He slammed the door shut, and walked over to the bed, laying back. "You see, you're not only here because i need your blood. You're here so I can keep an eye on you, away from those Salvatore's. You're here for play."

"-But the water? I died, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did." A gasp escaped my lips, and he smirked his evil smirk. "But thanks to my new witch, she brought you back to life. As human."

I sighed. "What about Stefan, Damon-"

"Don't start Love. They're too busy planning your funeral as we speak. To them, your dead. They won't know otherwise."

"What happens when more and more hybrids mysteriously start showing up? Won't they suspect anything?" I took a breath. "They'll find out I'm here."

My reaction only gained me a hysterical amount of laughter on Klaus' end. "You think they'll find you, after your dead? To them all you are is a dead girl burried six feet under. Nothing more, but the past. As for the hybrids, they won't know what's coming for them."

"What do you want Klaus?"

"I want something that no one else can give me," He paused, cocking his head to the side. "Well, besides you that is."

Giving Klaus a side-ways glance I asked confused, "Besides me? What can I give you, besides my blood that no one else can?"

Klaus smiled his evil grin at me. "In due time, Elena." I give him an evil glare myself and Klaus only smirks. He then strolls toward the window next to me, and I immediatly back up away from him, walking back toward the bed. "You see, Love, you're here for me to keep an eye on you. Now ask yourself, why would I keep you up here in a nice room, away from everyone, if I could just throw you in a dungeon somewhere?" My eyes narrowed and he chuckled. "Gives you something to think about when I'm out and about."

Klaus turned back towards the window, over looking the scenery. As soon as I belive he's not looking at me, I run back towards the door, turning the handle, but to find it still locked. Signing I turn around to see that Klaus was no longer at the window. Takin a few steps forward, I feel breathing on my neck.

"Not on my watch, Love." He whispers, then grabs my arm in a forceful grip, dragging me to the bed where he throws me upon. "It's not going to be that easy."

My instincts took over as I yelled at him. "Why don't you jmust compel me to stay because you know I'll do anything and everything I can to escape from you, Moster!"

Leaning over me, he kissed my cheek and smirked, "First things first. Your _Salvatore's_ fed you full with vervain." Klaus took a few steps back. "Now this can go one of two ways: you can play nice until it passes out of your system in a week or so, and hope I don't get bored of you while I wait; or I can always bleed the vervain out of your system."

I took a deep breath, waiting for Klaus to begin to speak again. "You wouldn't hurt me." I tested.

A moment later, I was pinned to the bed, Klaus over top of me. "I would." A stab of pain erupted from my arm, and then my lower stomach. _He's really doing it._ A scream escaped my lips unexpectedly, and Klaus forced his hand over it; kepping me semi-quiet. "Guess you chose your choice then." He winked and continued to slice.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think even if you think it sucks or needs work; I would be more than happy to hear it. I would like to improve my writing skills more. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all of the comments, I really do appriciate them. Sorry I couldn't write too much, I got bombed with Curriculum work. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm also sorry about all the spelling mistakes in the last chapter, I will try to fix them as soon as possible. Thank you for reading, and I hope you like it.**

* * *

The morning light awoke me from my dark sleep; sending me into a state of shock. The bed, wet with crimson red liquid; my clothes with it. A man sitting in a recliner chair, which was placed next to the bed, where I lay. Slowly raising myself to sit up, I slowly fell back down. The man looks at me, and with a devilish grin smirked upon his face. His hands stained with the same crimson red liquid. Blood. My blood.

* * *

_My screams rang out through out the room; probably the whole city. The excruciating pain covered all of my body; a fire in which would never extinguish. His face showed a new light of darkness the world would never have saw before; pure evil. My throat soon became coarse, therefore my screams died low; but my lips pleaded with him._

_"Please-Please don't do this." They pleaded. "Please, I'll do anything."_

_A small sincere look crossed the demon's face. "I'm sure you will, as soon as the vervain is out of your system, Love."_

* * *

Klaus looked at me with his bright, blue eyes shined down on me, as he stood up from his chair. His look quite sincere, but his heart and mind some where else.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

I looked up at his face, but not to say anything; for I feared what he would do.

"Love?"

"Please, don't…Just don't call me that." I whispered; voice still coarse.

Klaus sat down on the side of the bed, "The vervain's out of your system. Took quite an effort with all the fuss you were throwing." His head cocked to the side. "I want you to realize something now, Love. You're no longer apart of the Salvatore's love triangle. Your _dead_ to them. You no longer exist."

I forced my head to turn away, not wanting to hear any of it. There had to be some shred of hope, that Stefan knew I was still alive. He would find me. Damon would find me. They always do. This wasn't the end of the line; the line goes farther than this.

Forcing myself up, I get to my feet and force myself away from the pool of blood; away from Klaus. I had to get away. I'm not dead. They can't possibly believe I was dead. It can't be true. None of this can be true. It's all nothing but a dream. None of this could be humanly possible.

My hand brushed across the night stand and came across a sharp object. Gripping it slowly, a tear escaping from my eye, I raise my hold. None of this is possible. I'm dreaming. I raise my hand up faster and plunge the sharp knife into my heart; crumbling into a strong pair of arms.

I hear a large thump before I realize there was no blood. I look down to see the knife thrown across the room and Klaus gripping my arms across my chest; preventing me from moving them. I look up to his gaze and see a look, not out of sympathy, but rather out of anger.

His hand lunged across my face, sending waves of pain through out my body. "What the hell are we going to do with you, Love?"

I don't reply to his hateful comment, I begin to struggle against his hold, trying to get free from his hold. I begin to grow tired of his games, and decide to bite down on his hand, in attempt for freedom.

Klaus lets out a growl, and throws me across the room, smacking my head on the hard wood floor. "You little Bitch!" He yells and grabs me by my long, brown hair; dragging me to my feet. "You don't get it." Klaus spits in my face. "You don't get how much I've had to sacrifice to get you here. To save you. Do you want me to throw you back in that truck? Did you want to be left there to drown? Did you want to be a vampire like _me!_"

I squirm in his hold, mumbling millions of times; "I'm sorry. No, Please."

Klaus then dropped his hold of me, walking over to the small closet door, and handing me a pile of clothes. "Here." Was all that was said, as he pushed me towards the locked door.

I gasped a little inside. He was going to open the door. I could make a run for it. I could get out of here finally. Klaus grabbed an old key from his pocket, opening the door, he shoved me out into the small hallway. He must have put me in a wooden cabin because everything was furnished like it was so. I gasped in awe. It was beautiful. There were larger windows in the living room that over looked a lake. A small kitchen laid to the left of it, not to big, but perfect.

Across the small hallway was another wooden door, identical to the one we were retreating from. Klaus then reached before me, opening it like a gentleman. A large bathroom appeared before my eyes. A small shower, Jacuzzi, sink, counter, everything. It was amazing.

"Shower. Dress. I'll be around, so don't try anything stupid, Love." Klaus said nudging me inside.

Once inside I turned to lock the door and proceed with my shower. Unclothing myself, I could see spots on my skin where scars should have laid, but there was none; only the dried blood surrounding it. No bruises covered any part of my body. Nothing. It was if I had never been touched. Vampire Blood, lovely.

Stepping into the shower, I admired the hot water falling over my shoulder's and running down my body. It felt like I had never had a shower in years, as gross as that sounds.

* * *

_The steam filled up around me, as I slowly started to hum a few songs I knew. Jeremy's music, blasting annoyingly in the background. Turning off the water, I stepped out, drying off, and quickly putting on my short shorts and pajama shirt._

_A pair of arms wrapped around my waist as I got out. "Gosh, you took your time." Stefan's voice rang through my ears._

_I smiled, turning to give him a small kiss. "Gosh how do I ever put up with you."_

* * *

Immediately stepping out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around myself, glancing around the bathroom. "Stefan?" I whispered.

Voices then were heard from the other room and then progressed into yelling.

"What the hell did you do!" Klaus yelled.

"If I didn't, Alaric would still be alive and we would be running for our lives, Niklaus. What the hell was I supposed to do? Let her live? She deserved to die!" Rebekah yelled.

As soon as I heard her voice, I quickly threw the pair of jeans and t-shirt on and ran out of the bathroom. As soon as Rebekah saw me coming at her, her expression changed.

"You-" I yelled, coming at her. I wanted to tear her heart out. I wanted to kill her. She made my life a living hell, and now everybody that I love. I was 'dead' now because of her. The only thought going through my mind was, _Rebekah had to die._

A pair of strong arms held me back, denying me access to move. "Not now, Love. This can wait." A British accent whispered in my ear.

"Niklaus, what did you do? I killed her!" She yelled.

Klaus smirked and let go of my arms, but grabbing a hold of my waist. "And I brought her back, Sis."

"But-"

"You are no longer my family, Rebekah." Klaus said calmly.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes, glaring at me. "Your choosing _her_ over _me._" She paused. "I'm your family Niklaus. I've been with you for thousands of years, and you choose a girl who's been with you for not even a year."

"You know how much importance she is to me, yet you decide to go behind my back and _kill_ her!"

"Alaric-"

"Yes, yes Alaric had to be stopped." Klaus' grip tightened on my waist, and I began to wince in pain. "I had it taken care of sister."

"Why her?"

Klaus smirked, and I could feel his soft breathing on my neck. "I need her blood to make hybrids, you know that."

"No, you want her for something much more. I know better Klaus." She paused. "Why?"

Klaus' temperature then spiked to one-hundred and three because he was pissed. Klaus' arms shoved me to the ground, my head smacking into the living room chair; now with an excruciating head ache. Klaus was now pointing at me as if I was the key point in this conversation, as if it's all my fault.

"She is my family! She is all I have left!" Klaus yelled. "You are no longer apart of this family."

My mouth gapped open and Rebekah left in a flash, slamming the door behind her. It took a few moments before Klaus moved again. Leaving me on the floor, he retreated to his room at the end of the hall, leaving me all alone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, again please tell me what you think, even if you think it's horrible or there are mistakes. I would love to hear them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, thank you for your patience. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I had a lot going on. I'll try harder to update sooner. Thank you also for reading. Well I hope you like it, please tell me what you think.**

* * *

I retreated from the living room, leaving Elena there on the floor. I know I should go back to see if she's alright, but I don't feel like dealing with her pondering questions. I walk into my room, at the end of the hall, and slam the door loudly behind. Walking straight for the cupboard on the other side of the room, I grab out a bottle of Whiskey and a glass.

_Why do I put up with all of this shit that's going on? Why did it have to be me that had to turn out to be a hybrid? Why can't I be normal? That's all I've ever wanted in my life, to be normal and settle down with a family. Isn't that what every guy wants, whose been around for thousands of years? This is just to much._

I took a large swig of Whiskey, feeling all of my memories slowly fade away, but only to new ones which keep reappearing.

* * *

_"Mother! Father! What have you done to us!" Rebekah yells, tears streaming out of her eyes._

_Michael walks forward with a member of our town in his arms. Throwing her towards us, Michael says calmly, "Drink. You need to drink to complete the transaction."_

_Rebekah begins to cry, while Elijah, Kol, and Finn are speechless. No one dares to move. No one dares to speak. No one dares to defy our father because no one has ever done so before, for there are always consequences._

_Not anymore. "Father. What have you done to us?" I ask quietly, rubbing Rebekah's back hoping to calm her down._

_"I have awoken you to the life of eternity. The wolves can never harm us now. We are free. We're all free. We can finally rebel like we have never done before, and protect our town."_

_"Father-"_

_Michael flashes before my eyes and stabs me in my abdomen with a silver sword. I was both shocked that my own father would have killed my, while I was preparing to die._

_"DRINK!" Michael yelled, cutting the woman's throat, and then tossing her toward us._

_The blood dripping out of her body seems so compelling. Like it was the most natural thing in the world. Some how that blood seemed to be calling my name, begging me to drink. Torturing my very soul._

_Gripping the woman's torso, my lips trailed her sliced neck, and I drank. The slippery copper taste filled my senses, taking me places I have never been before. Bringing myself back down to earth, I glanced at my siblings and grinned; blood dripping from my chin._

_"Brothers, sister, you must drink. It's phenomenal."_

_One by one they drank small amounts from the woman, until she was completely dried out. Glancing about each other, we all knew what happened. We all didn't care._

_It was all my fault. I should've stopped Michael while I had the chance. I should've never drank from her._

* * *

_"Mother, Enough!" I yelled across the table. _

_The late afternoon light shone through the windows. I had decided to stay and help mother with preparing an evening meal, for mother had decided to invite a woman into our home for supper._

_"This family must live on it's legacy and you know it, Niklaus."_

_I looked at her, stunned. "No vampire is known to be able to have a family mother. You can't expect me to be the exception, can you?"_

_Mother set down the wine glass, in which she was drinking from. "Niklaus, you are part wolf and part vampire. A Hybrid. You are the only exception. You are the only person who is fit to have a child. You are the only child fit to continue the family."_

_Gripping the table's edge, I back the seat up so I can stand abruptly. "No. It's impossible! Why can't the others, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, Finn, anyone else?"_

_"They are not you Klaus. My son listen, you are the only heir to the Original Vampires. You can't be killed. You are the strongest of our kind. You are the heir and you will start acting like it!"_

_Just then the door bell rang, "I'll get it." I said in a stubborn tone._

_"Niklaus," When I didn't turn around, she shouted. "Be nice!"_

_Walking toward the door I opened it, to be satisfied of who lied behind it. "Why if it isn't Katherine Pierce. I've heard so much about you." I grin._

_The woman in the long blue dress, curtsey's and smiles. "So have I, Sir Niklaus."_

_Smiling I lead her inside the house, and through the back. As we reached the kitchen, Mother was already up and to us greeting her with open arms._

_"Katherine, nice to see you again." Mother smiled. "Please come sit down, both of you." Mother seated herself across the table from us and continued on. "Please understand these tough times Katherine, but as I see it there is a business proposal to be made here."_

_I felt Katherine's aura tense as Mother spoke and then relax after she finished. "Business Proposal?"_

_"My son needs a wife, a family, and your family of course needs money, to keep living off that old family farm of yours." Mother spoke delicately._

_The room grew quiet and Katherine speechless. It was so silent that I could probably hear a pin drop from a mile away. After a few moments I regained my voice, "Mother, you can't just drop that in on someone like-."_

_"No, no it's quite alright." Katherine cut me off. "I just…I need time to think. I can't just-"_

_"My offer expires in two minutes, dear." Mother spoke. "I'm not the type of person to wait around for."_

_"Wait." Katherine paused. "My father, he'll be taken care of. He'll get what ever amount that will suite him for life?"_

_"That will be arranged."_

_"Okay. Yes, I'll do it."_

* * *

_My feet carried me lightly as a feather, but as quick as a hummingbird, across the land. My mind wound up with thoughts of terror, thoughts of fear. The vampires I'd created weren't answering any of the calls I made to them, through their thoughts. Impossible, something was wrong. I could see the cabin from here, and everything about it seemed off. The sight. The smell. The feeling. All wrong._

_Running inside, I see the two useless vampires dead at my feet. A wooden stake in each heart. Turning abruptly to the bedroom, in which I left her, I could see the door open. A small fragile body hung from the ceiling, white as stone. Quickly as I could, I yank on the rope, sending her body to the floor. There is no heartbeat. There is no pulse. She's dead. Katherine's dead._

_I lay her body on the bed, and quickly without thinking, my selfishness took control. A sting crosses over my wrist as I slice through the vein that lies there. A few drops came out of it, before my immortal aspects kicked in, and my wrist healed. I sit on the edge of the bed, on the edge of the world; waiting for some thing to happen. On the other hand it didn't take too long to happen, thank goodness._

_A small, light breath of air was inhaled to the new body of my warrior princess. She was awakened and she was alive. My heart seemed to skip a beat, as she sat up in the bed and looked at me with a new kind of horror in her face._

_"What did you do to me Niklaus?" She said in barely a whisper, and then she yelled louder. "What the hell did you do?"_

_I couldn't believe my ears. Was I hearing this right? I just saved her sorry ass from death and she's not happy. She's not even grateful._

_"What did I do? I just saved your ass from death!" I yelled. "Now I have to find a way to get you back to town so you can feed, to complete the transition, before twenty-four hours is up."_

_Katherine got up out of the bed and came to kneel on her knees in front of me. Grabbing my hands in hers she spoke, "Don't you see Niklaus? My life doesn't lie here anymore. This is your life, not mine. I wanted to die. That was my choice, not yours. Now you turn me into…this monster! This is not how I wanted to live!"_

_That was the last time we have ever saw each other again. Well so she thought. I knew Katherine being a newborn vampire would mean uncontrollable thirst for human blood. I was almost always there for her, even when she didn't know. I was always watching, to make sure she was alright. I loved her with every part of my soul, and nothing in the world can change that._

* * *

A loud crash brought me back to earth. Everything was being thrown around the room like a herd of elephants where scattering through the house. Another crash sent me into a frenzy.

Taking the last swig of Whiskey, I throw the glass across the room and flash toward all the commotion, to find Elena in her room. The dresser, desk, chair, even the makeup table were all flipped over. Different objects thrown across the room, and different objects were still being thrown.

In the middle of the room, a frustrated girl stands in anger. A girl who has lost her meaning of living. She turns and see's me standing in the doorway, only to grab the desk chair and chucks it towards me. I deflect it easily, and from behind her, I hold her arms; careful to keep her restrained. The moment my hands made contact with her, she froze while her heart rate sped to an all time high. She struggles against me, and I grip my tight on her, careful not to let her go.

Soon she becomes slump in my arms, and I carry her to the bed, and sit her down. Her face, careful not to look up towards mine. Her emotions all over the place.

I finally understood why I wanted her so bad. Why I had saved her. She reminded me of _her. _Of Katherine. She was a form of replacement, a fill to the hole in my heart. No one could love me like Katherine did, before she turned. She was the new doppelganger, and the last of her kind. She and I were meant to be together. We were meant to help each other. To live forever. Forever and Always

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all of the comments, I really do appriciate them. Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while.**

* * *

Elena

What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with him? What can he possibly want with me other than my doppelganger blood? Isn't that all I'm good for now and days? Why do I have to be the fudgin' doppelganger? This isn't fair. Life isn't fair.

I reach for the edge of the reclining chair for support, and get to my feet. I hear nothing of Klaus in the other room, where he had retreated not too long ago. What is he doing? I slowly take small footsteps toward the room in which I woke up in this morning. A part of me wanted to go to Klaus, to see if he was alright. A part of me wanted to run out of the front door and as far away from this hell hole as possible.

Instead I take my time opening the wooden door and scuffle in. The room looks exactly the same as it had this morning. Nothing has changed. Why should it have? Was I hoping for something different? Was I hoping for Stefan and Damon to be waiting in here, to save me once again? No, I knew better than that. If Klaus didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be found.

The window in which over looks the back yard shows only the sun receding into the distance, over and past the pasture of darkened oak trees. The wooden dresser to the left shows of nothing out of place, same with the nightstand, and the desk.

A tear falls from my eye. What was I thinking? They all think I'm dead! That's all I am is dead. It's unknown to me of what had went through my mind because when I came back to, the room was a disaster. The desk as well as the nightstand was out of place; thrown across the room. I stood with a chair in my hands when another wave of anger strikes me. I force the chair across the room and it hits the wall like it's nothing.

I don't realize I'm not alone until it's too late. The bedroom door open to it's fullest, and it takes Klaus a split second to recognize the damage done to the room. Klaus races over and restrains my body against his, my arms pinned between him. His strength consumes me and I struggle among his hold, but to no use. My feet then are no longer touching the floor, but are dangling in the air, as we move to my bed. Klaus sits, and forces me to sit upon his lap, as I continue struggling against his hold.

"Bloody Hell," Klaus mumbles.

"Let. Me. Go. Klaus." I say, and then I break out into tears. "Please, let me go home."

Klaus

"You are home." I say. "Come on," I continue when she doesn't reply. "Let's get you some sleep."

She tries to refuse, but she doesn't know how to. She's frightened. Saddened. I pick her up in my arms, bridal style, and carry her out of her room and down the hall. Her heart begins to speed, and she gives a weary look. I continue down the hall, and open my door.

Elena

His room was astonishing! Almost identical to mine, but larger. His four poster bed is located to the right of the room, against the wall, over looking the large window. Like mine, his window over looked the back of the house, but got a much better view of the surroundings. His closet to the right of his bed, and dresser to the left. Nightstand next to his bed. Not to mention a large desk located right in front of the window facing the large bed. The floors looked wooden, as well as the walls. This room looked like one that you would only find in a movie.

"You can sleep in here tonight, with me, until I get the guest room fixed up." He mumbled. Walking me over to the bed, he set me down on the edge. He stood there for a moment and then realized I was still in my clothes. "Oh, pajamas or what ever you girls wear now and days!" A moment later he was gone, and then back again with a pair of shorts and a shirt.

Klaus stands there and watches me, and then see's that I haven't moved an inch. "Well…"

I don't know what to say or how to act. Why is he being so nice? What's wrong with him? A moment later he walks to the window and looks out at the horizon, in which over looks the back yard and lights. I drop the clothes and stand at the window in awe.

"Is that...? We're outside of Mystic Falls!" I turn for Klaus' bedroom door, but it takes not even three steps to be captured into his arms again.

"I will never get you." Klaus begins. "You're dead! You have a new chance to start a new life, yet you want to go back?" He chuckles.

My elbow comes back and hits his side, taking Klaus by surprise. Klaus then let his guard down for a brief moment, allowing me the time I needed to make my escape. My mind carried my feet out of his room, and toward the one in which I was in earlier. By that time, I could hear Klaus taking his time coming after me, knowing that he would have his way. I quickly bent down and grabbed the scattered wooden chair leg,and hid it under my shirt, behind my back, as if it wasn't already obvious.

Klaus then came into view. "That was not very bright, Love." He says walking in the room. I direct my feet, to move back, until I run into the opposite window and Klaus is directly in front of me. He grins and grabs for my arm, directing me to follow him.

Now! I slam the wooden stake into his side, moving it directly between his ribs. I know he is an original, and I know it wont kill him, but I do know that it will slow him down for a few milliseconds. I had approximately thirty seconds to get the hell out of his sight. Pushing Klaus aside I make my way to the living room and out the front door. Turning towards the woods, a silver Camaro in the driveway caught my eye.

I want to thank Jeremy right now, thank him for getting into trouble all these times. Thank him for teaching me how to hijack cars, and all the small things he did. I make my way inside the Camaro and immediately lock the doors and begin to match wires underneath the dash.

"Which ones?" I shout to myself.

"Elena! You can't run from me, Love." Klaus' voice was close. "I will find you."

I crouch lower underneath the dash, praying he won't see me. Still trying to match the wires, all I needed was a few more seconds.

"Elena," Klaus pauses. "Love, come out now and I'll forget all this rubbish happened."

Klaus' voice was receding now, probably toward the woods, but I didn't dare take the chance. The car then unexpectedly came to life and I jumped behind the wheel, shoving it into reverse. I could see Klaus now, looking surprised as ever, as he rushed to catch up. Then oddly enough, he just stopped chasing after me, and stood there in the driveway; looking as pissed as a hybrid could look after someone stole their car.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, thanks for reading again. This chapter turned out to be a little longer than I expected. I appologize for spelling mistakes and such. I have been extremely busy, and will try to update my stories as soon as I possibly can. Thanks for hanging in there with me, while I take forever to get these up. Thank you also for all the reviews, and please continue them; suggestions for writting are always welcome. ;)**

* * *

**Klaus**

Stupid Girl. Stupid. I trailed back inside after watched her retreat with my beloved car. Moving to the counter, in the kitchen, I reached for my cell and dialed.

"Hello 911, what is your emergency?" A female voice answered.

I smiled, "I'm sorry disturb you Liz, but I have a little situation."

"Klaus." She snarled. "What could you possibly want at this hour?"

I chuckled. "You see, a friend of mine just happened to steal my beloved car."

Liz sighed on the other line. "I'm sorry Klaus, but I'm not on duty, not fo ryou anyways. Get one of your hybrids to do the job for you."

"Do I have to remind you, I am the original who started your daughters line of vampires, and I can easily take that away from them?"

There was silence, and then she spoke. "I'll get the office to handle it."

"Thank you." I say and grab my keys.

* * *

**Elena**

Damon.

Stefan.

I was about another five or so minutes from the boarding house before a pair of red and blue flashing lights appeared behind me. _Shit._ I slowly pull over to the side of the road and watch as some cop comes up to my window.

"License and Registration." He says.

I freeze.

"May you step out of your vehicle Miss?"

I don't dare move, and then he repeats, this time his eyes dilated.

"Step out of your vehicle."

I carefully open the door and get to my feet, just to be slammed up against the side of the Camaro.

"Klaus isn't too happy with you." He says and laughs.

I freeze. "You're a hybrid."

He grins. "Very few of them are left now that your Salvatore's have been raiding us." He winks at me. Just then I could hear a door slamming and yelling going on. The hybrid quickly directs me toward the back seat. His eyes dilate again. "Get in. Shut up. Don't move."

Immediately I obey, and he slowly gets into the drivers seat and drives off slowly, hoping no attention is drawn to us. As we drive by the boarding house, I could see Damon outside on the steps drinking away as if the world had ended. I wanted to yell for him, tell him I was still alive, I was still here. But I couldn't. I straightened up in the seat and turned to look at him from the back window, and just when I thought things couldn't get any worse Damon then glanced up and I swear he saw me.

His body straightened as he looked like he'd seen a ghost. I mean that's to be expected right? Klaus made it look like I was dead, and for what? I was dead to everyone here. Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt. Dead.

…...

The hybrid stops the car just outside of Mystic Falls and gets out. Both time and loud words were passed between the hybrid and his instructor before the backseat door was opened and a forceful grip had pulled me out. Dropping to the gravel road, on my bottom, I looked up to see who the real master was.

"Klaus." I took a deep breath, careful not to speak more than what was necessary.

"Miss me Love?" Klaus grins, touching his fingers to his lips. "I _told_ you. You have _no_ life in Mystic Falls anymore. Your life lies with me, and no one else." Klaus then directs his attention to the hybrid, who dragged me back into Klaus' hands. "Get rid of the car, I don't want anyone tracking us. Lie low at the station in case I need any further assistance."

Not a moment sooner, the Camero was then gone within seconds, and Klaus' face was in pure vision. Grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet within seconds. Out of fear, I whimpered, and then tried to hide it; which only gave Klaus more satisfactory than which was needed.

"Love, you should be frightened." He says. "You should be very god damned frightened."

Klaus opens the drivers seat and throws me in. My head hit's the opposite window and a blistering shock of pain shatters through both my body and mind. I cower in the passenger seat, as Klaus gets in and shifts into drive while speeding away.

* * *

**Klaus**

Elena.

Her beauty is magnified when she's scared. Her frightened features makes her an exact replica of Katherine. Her anger sparks that fire in which I love. Her tears, so genuine. Her eyes, so delicate. Her face, like an angel. Her body, mine.

We pull up to the cabin and I yank her out of the back seat and force her to walk in front of me. She complies, not out of willingness, but out of pure fear. Her strides are slurred. Her body shaking. She knows what will be coming. She knows it's the end of her old life, but she doesn't want to accept it. She doesn't want to believe it.

Elena stops in front of me as we reach the wooden door, and slowly I open it, allowing her to follow on inside. I slowly follow behind her as she makes her way for the spare bedroom. Chuckling I grab a hold of her upper arm, dragging her away and toward my room. Instantly her heart skips a beat, and then refuses to slow it's pace. She begins to struggle against my hold, refusing to go down without a fight.

"Tsk. Tsk." I say as we stop just outside my closed door. I grab her waist with both of my hands, making her stand still; and I bend down to her ear and whisper seductively. "You've been a bad girl, Elena." I move my body closer to hers. "What am I going to do with you?" I sighed.

"Let…Let me go Klaus. Please." She pleaded with me. Her voice quiet, but her heart loud.

"Let you go?" I repeat. "Hmm…Fine."

* * *

**Elena**

Klaus threw open the door and tossed me inside as fast as I could blink my eye, and I was laying face down on the floor. A moment later I heard the door close and hands gripping my hair, pulling me to my feet. A whimper left my lips and my hands fight with his, when he turns my head to face his, he growls.

"You little Bitch!" He yells just before slapping me, letting me fall to the floor again. This time I fight to get back to my feet, while Klaus stands above me. His hands move to his lips, fighting with his inner instincts, but losing. His finger points down at me. "I saved your fucken ass on that bridge!" He began. "I saved you, and you repay me by running off in my car." Klaus bends to his feet and grabs my chin, forcing me to stare into his eyes. "You may not leave the house, in fact you may not leave this room. You will learn to appreciate me, what ever the cost." He lets me go and retreats for his spot at the window.

"You son of a Bitch!" I get to my feet and slap him across his face. Only problem was, he's a hybrid and I'm a human.

A smirk crosses his face, and he backhands me across my face, sending me flying to the ground; at his feet I lay at his mercy. Klaus' hands wrap into my hair, forcing me to crawl to where he wants. As soon as I realize what's happening, I am thrown on top of his bed, and he's standing before me.

Klaus' hands come delicate over my shirt, and then quietly he speaks. "Take it off."

I give Klaus a puzzled look. "Klaus," surely he didn't mean-

"I said take it off, Elena!" He yells, facing me once more. "Do I have to compel you to do a simple task?"

A whisper escapes my lips, "I-I'm sorry." My hands move to the hem of my shirt, slowly removing it from myself; and then placing it on the floor in front of me. There was no way I was giving up just yet. There was no way I would show my vulnerability just yet. My hair falls forward, as I bend my head down to look upon the ground.

From the vision of which I saw, another shirt had been placed next to mine; and I realized I was not going to be the only one. I turn my gaze upward to see Klaus, shirtless, and slowly stepping toward me.

"Klaus-."

He backhands me across the face; and then steps back, watching. Gaining my composure once more, I speak. "I'm not afraid of you, Klaus."

Now he tunes back in, watching my every move; from his spot, leaning against his desk. "Oh really?" He moves his hands signaling me to continue.

At this point, I stand to my feet making my way towards him. "I'm not afraid of you, because you're just like all the other guys. Arrogant. Smart Ass. Stuck up. I'm not afraid of you, I pity you."

A grin appears from the edges of his lips. "I pity you myself. I really do." He cocks his head to the side. "Take 'em off, Love." Klaus looked down to my jeans. I didn't move. I didn't dare to move. Klaus grabs a hold of my chin and repeats himself. "Take 'em off." My hands move to the button, and I slowly slip them off, leaving me in only me black lacy panty set. Klaus begins to pace around me in a circle, staring at every part of me. "Hmm. My, my you are gorgeous, Love." Klaus moves back to his desk, leaning against it. "Come here."

* * *

**Klaus**

Elena.

My beautiful doppelganger.

Her beautiful body totally at my mercy. Her soul would soon belong to me, and only me. I would corrupt her, and then let her go to the Salvatore's, destroying their lives, like they did mine. They stole Katherine from me, and I would steal Elena. A life for a life.

Her body moves to mine, her perfect curves, her legs. I can just feel her beneath me, screaming my name, moaning. Her curves, skin, life within my reach. Her vulnerability screaming out for me to take her away into the darkness. Her fragile state, completely at my mercy.

She stops just before me, and I grab a hold of her hair, crushing my lips to hers. A moment goes by in which she struggles beneath my hold; and then goes limp beneath my touch. I trail a hand from her waist down to her thigh, gripping tight. Her heart, from underneath her chest, skipped a beat. Was she scared, or was she thrilled? Have the Salvatore's ever given her as much pleasure as I would love to give her?

I grab her body, pulling it closer to mine. The friction between us driving me insane. There was a moment of hesitation, and as she read my mind, a grin appears upon her face.

* * *

**Elena**

If I was trapped here under the influence of Klaus, I'm playing games my way. Not his. If he wants me so bad, he will have to pay.

I fumble for his button, on his jeans, slowly slipping them off. Klaus grabs my waist, quickly bringing us back to his bed, and lays me down. His lips then find mine, while his hands explore every inch of my body. Working his way down, I can feel his hands pressing me, needing inside me. I grind up against his hand, and he rips away my underwear and plunges a finger deep within me.

"Klaus-," I moan his name. A gentle whisper.

He grins, and then pulls out. A large figure takes its place, first hard and painful, and then sending me into pure bliss. I could feel him moving within me, moaning softly. His hands move up my waist, and to my neck, and a piercing pain turns into bliss. He bit me. Klaus bit me!

My blood leaving my system felt so wrong, yet so right. How can this be? His fangs pulled out of my skin. I began to protest, when Klaus' wrist muffled them, placing his blood inside of me. His fingers move to my chin, and a tugging pain emerges upon my neck, and then stops abruptly.

I didn't notice him pull out until now, when he is lying beside me on the bed. I was too busy thinking if he was going to kill me or not.

"Not tonight." He says looking across at me. "Soon, but not tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all the comments, I really do appreciate them. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my classes got switched around, and I was going hectic to get all of my work in on time. I'm trying to update my stories more quickly. Again, I apologize for being slow at this. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Just to clarify:**

**Klaus' first love is indeed Tatia, and she was supposed to come up in other chapters, as well as this one. Jenna is still alive, as well as Alaric. Katherine is still on the run with Klaus, and Finn, Kol, and Klaus' mother are all still in the caskets. These 'flashbacks' that Klaus keeps having is his memories of the past. Trying to tie together the story. Yes, Klaus does know that the Doppelganger may concieve his children, as well.**

* * *

**Klaus**

"Is that why you love me, Nicklaus?" She shouts at me from across the room. "Is that why you think you love me?"

I look up from my drink, and give her an exhausting expression. "Will you just tell me what the hell is going on, Katherine?"

Katherine threw another pile of clothes, from the dresser, into the trunk laying on the bed. "Stop pretending like you don't know Klaus. Your father told me everything!"

Taking another swig of the cheep alcohol, I stood abruptly, throwing it across the room. Watching as it shatters into pieces across the wall behind her, I begin to shout. "My father?" Using my vampire speed, I flashed in front of her, causing her to cower into the corner. "When the hell have you spoken to my father? What did he say?" I then gripped her neck, as she coughs and struggles beneath my hold.

"Nicklaus!" Katherine gasps. "Please, you're hurting me!"

Giving her half of a smile, I move my lips to her ears. "Tell me what I want to know, Sweetheart."

"This morning," She gasps. "In town!"

"What were you doing in town?" I ask, shocked. I never allow her into town, for my enemies lie hidden in the shadows.

"Our wedding, Klaus? Have you forgotten? I needed to get a dress."

I pass aside her comment, of course I haven't forgotten. "What did he say, Love?" I ask getting impatient.

"He told me about Tatia!" She paused, "You loved her." I gapped at her and released my grip, sending her falling to the floor. "He told me she died, and-" Katherine stopped speaking abruptly, hiding her face in her hands.

I peer down at her, bending to her level. Taking her chin in my hands, I force my eyes to dilate. "What else did he say?"

"-And if I don't leave soon, before the wedding, I will have the same fate." A tear fell from the corner of her eye. "He said I'll die as well."

I swear under my breath. Michael's found me, again. Looking back at Katherine, I couldn't help but notice that she still had something else. "There's more."

She nods. "I'm pregnant."

I awake to a sudden movement beside me. Rugged breathing fills my ears, as well has her pleas for help in my head. I almost feel sorry for her, no I actually do. I knew exactly how she feels, being brought into the world with a destiny she doesn't have a say in, nor a choice. I took her from her family, for the purpose of starting over in life. I wanted finally to settle down. To build a new family. But it doesn't work without the doppelganger. I knew that, as well as she did.

**Elena**

My eyes seem to open before my mind does. Taking in breath after breath as if I can't get enough air in my lungs. The memories flooding through my head, as if they were played as a horror movie on the big screens.

"Morning Love." A cheery British accent says from beside me. I jump, causing myself to fall off the bed, but I don't hit the floor. A strong pair of arms catch me, bringing me to a sitting position on the bed. "Careful, you could've broken something." He says with a smirk, and helps me into a sitting position on the bed, then sitting next to me.

"Like you care," I mutter under my breath, and move to make space between us.

Klaus stands on his feet and bends down in front of me, grabbing my hands in his. "Get dressed. Nothing to fancy, but something comfy." He cocks his head, "I'm taking you out to see a few things." He exits the room and I hear his footsteps retreating down the stairs.

I get to my feet and lazily make my way toward the door, but an invisible field holds me back. What the? Then I remember. Turning around, I mumble. "Screw this. Why should I listen to that bastard?" And lay back down on the bed. Klaus' footsteps keep coming back toward the bedroom, and soon he was pulling me off the bed, gently.

"What are you doing still in bed?" He asks, holding me up by my upper arms, forceful.

"You compelled me last night, remember?" I spat.

"Hmm...I see how that would be an issue, but there's no need to leave the room to get dressed." Klaus let's go of my arm, letting me fall back onto the bed. I watch as he walks to an alternate door to the right of the large window. Then he stops and looks back at me. "Come here, Love."

"Stop calling me that!" I Shout, but slowly I get up, to see a closet filled with his stuff to the right, and mine to the left. A walk in closet, filled to the rim with clothing!

I look over to see Klaus leaning against the closet door frame, smiling down at me. Gesturing me to go in, he retreats back toward his favorite spot at the window. I dig deeper into the closet to find the one outfit I'd always loved as a kid! How would he know that? I grab the clothes off the rack and dress right inside the closet.

**Klaus**

My Doppelganger.

She looked like a fucken angel.

Elena came out of the closet dressed in a floor length, black, Satin dress; a slit running up her right leg, and stops right at her thigh. I felt under dressed compared to Elena's outfit of choice, but a simple black suit would do for what was coming up next.

**Elena**

Why am I being so...compliant. I should be fighting his every move. I should shoot him with a poisoned Vervain arrow for what happened yesterday. No, a part of me seemed to feel...sorry for him. He's all alone. He gave up his own sister to save my life. And for what? What was his alternative plan for me? He hasn't tried to dig for my blood yet. What did he want?

"Come, Love." He says walking out of the room, then stopping to hold his arm out for me. I start walking for the bedroom door, expecting to be thrown back once again, but am successfully able to get through. I start rushing down the stairs ahead of Klaus, but his arm wraps around my upper arm, holding me back. "I can't have you running off too far, can I?"

I sigh as he leads us outside, and once again breaking the compulsion so I could exit the house. Leading me into a different black Camaro, Klaus got into the driver's seat and pulled away.

I must've drifted off, because soon later Klaus was shaking me awake. "'Lena, up and at 'em. We have to get in there."

Looking out the window I realize he drove us into Mystic Falls, we're at the church. But why would we be at the church? I look back to Klaus, but he has me in a death grip. "I'm sorry," His eyes dilate. "You have to stay by my side no matter what happens. You're not to speak, unless I give you the permission to. You're not to make a scene."

Getting out of the car, I immediately follow next to Klaus as he takes the stairs up to the balcony. My palms begin to get sweaty, for I have no idea what's going on. What am I doing here? What is Klaus doing here? Walking into the church, I hear talking going on and as we're walking farther in, I see Stefan up on the stadium. Klaus grabs my hand and sits me down. The balcony is abandoned, except for us.

"She was the most respected person of all Mystic Falls." He was saying. "Elena Gilbert wanted the world, and we're just devastated she's not able to be here for it."

I look at Klaus, and see his reaction back at me. Yes, It was my funeral, and he knew it all too well.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for reading and all of the reviews, I love hearing from all of you. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Elena

"She was one of the best friends anyone could ever wish for."

"Elena Gilbert was one of the most talented and hard working students, who had a great life ahead of her."

"There was some ups and downs, but Elena knew how to get through it all."

It all went on and on, hundreds of voices speaking, but there was one that had never said a word through it all. Damon. I could see him sitting in the middle, towards the end of the isle, for easy access out. He just sat there, his arm resting on the arm rest beside him, shaking. I look to Damon and then to Stefan who sat on the complete opposite side of the church, next to group of unknown faces, a girl leaning on his arm. Who's that? I ask myself. Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Mat, and Jeremy all sit towards the front. Alaric next to them, holding an upset aunt in his arms. I'm so sorry Jenna! I wanted to say.

The casket in the middle of the floor, in the front, laid closed. My mind can't help but wonder if someone is actually in there, or if it's empty. How could Klaus do this to me. First take me away, telling me that I have no life back in Mystic Falls because everyone thinks I'm dead, and then taking me to see my own funeral. What kind of sick joke is this?

I look towards Klaus, "Please, let's go! I don't want to be here." I try to say, but end up only mouthing the words. Crap I forgot, compelled.

Klaus looks down at me expressionless, and it's then I realize he's going to do something even worse. "Stay here. I don't want you walking off without me, now do I?" Klaus whispers. "I don't want anyone to see you, just yet."

I just nod looking down at the floor as he retreats back towards the stairs. A moment later, I hear the downstairs church doors open, and a moment later everyone is staring straight at the back of the room.

"Oh please, don't stop on my account." Klaus' British accent spoke out loud.

Damon finally moves from his spot then, making his way toward Klaus. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, I heard there was a family reunion here." Klaus chuckles. "Last time I heard, it was still a free country, so I have the right to speak when I wish."

"You have the right to leave." Damon says. "Can't you see no one wants you here? Can't you see you've done more damage this time?"

Klaus grabs at Damon, throwing him into a head lock, while walking toward the podium. Damon, struggling within Klaus' hold, acting furious as ever. When Klaus makes it up to the podium, he throws Damon to the floor, and steps on his stomach, preventing him from getting up.

"This is how it's going to go," Klaus shouted a little louder. "You petty humans are weak." He moves his foot to Damon's neck and steps down harder. "You would be dead if it wasn't for me. I could've killed you all, but I haven't. I like this town." Klaus' pressure on Damon's neck causes Damon to look up and out towards the audience. "Leave me to my business and I will leave your petty town alone. Call this a sympathy gift."

Damon's eyes meet mine and I know immediately he sees me up here. I try to speak, but all I get is mouthing words. So I do my best, praying that he can read lips from this far away. "Help me! Klaus! Not Dead! Outside of town!"

Elena? Is that really you?Damon's voice fills my head. Klaus catches Damon's gaze at me, and steps harder until the crack of his neck fills the room and the room goes quiet. He killed Damon!

Klaus' eyes meet mine and his words speak out in my mind. Go and wait in the car, Elena. I shake my head. GO! Wait in the God Damned Car, Elena! Before I decide to kill people who WON'T come back after I kill them. I give him a shocked look and avert my gaze running out of the church, and toward the car.

A few moments later, Klaus comes out of the church, blood all over his white under shirt. His expression was as pissed off as any hybrid could ever be. He gets into the drivers seat, and shifts into gear, driving away. I give him a shocked look, not helping but to stare.

"What?" Klaus says. "Get it over with, I don't want to hear you blabbing on all night."

"What happened? What's all that blood? Who's blood is that?"

He rolls his eyes. "Don't worry about it, Love."

"Don't worry about it?" I almost shout. "You bring me to my flippin' funeral and snap my friends neck, tell me to go out to the car, and then come out covered in blood. And you tell me not to worry?"

Klaus presses harder on the accelerator. "Yes, I'm telling you not to worry about it. The Salvatore's will definitely be leaving us alone now."

I shake my head, staring out of the window. "This is unbelievable!" Klaus left me thinking, 'The Salvatore's will definitely be leaving us alone now.' What does that mean? Did they try going after Klaus? "Wait, what do you mean now? What was this whole 'trip' about? Klaus God damn it talk to me!"

"They're planning something behind my back." He takes his eyes off the road, turning his gaze upon me. "They want me dead! They've been sneaking around my house, following my hybrids, and even following me for weeks!"

"So you're pissed off. Big deal. A lot of people want you dead. That doesn't mean you have to go around snapping peoples necks!" I then begin to yell.

"Watch your tone! I may have saved you once, but I sure as hell can shut you up just as easily!" He yells, looking back towards the road.

* * *

Moments later, Klaus pulls into the driveway of the old, cabin house. Getting out of the car, I slam the door shut, and make my way for the door, when someone speaks up behind me.

"So this is what you're doing Klaus?" Stefan's voice speaks up. "You get all defensive at Elena's funeral and then you come home to some slut?"

I pause, my hand freezing in mid air. I restrain myself from running up to him and slapping him across the face, for his stupid comment. Stefan's face bore into my back, as he flashed right beside me.

"Don't touch her!" Klaus' defensive voice yelled.

"I'm taking her home, Klaus. She's human, she should be able to live her life!"

Klaus just laughed. "Yea, just like Elena? You left her to die in that river!"

Stefan's hand grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the door, away from Klaus. "What's your name?" He whispers. I don't dare speak a word. I don't dare look up. "Did he hurt you?"

I lift my face to meet his. His breath stops short, and Klaus is gripping my arms, pulling me into the house. Obviously, keeping me away from Stefan's reach, since he couldn't enter the house.

"Elena...?"

Klaus gave out a long sigh. "Stefan, you shouldn't have come."

Stefan moved toward the door, just to be thrown back by the invisible force field. "Elena!" He shouted. "Elena, come here. Come back!" I'm only a few feet away from the door. I take a step, but Klaus holds me back. I look towards Stefan and he leans against the door, looking straight for my eyes. It takes me a moment to see his eyes dilating, but before I have a chance to look away he begins to speak. "Elena, come with me. Come home with me right now."

I nod walking for the door, and despite the protests of Klaus, I follow my way towards Stefan. Before I reach the door, Klaus grabs for my arm. Bending down to my eye level, he looks me in the eye. His eyes not of deceit, but of truth. "I'll let you go, Elena. There's nothing stopping you this time, but know that where ever you are, I'm not too far behind. If you need anything, all you have to do is yell for me, and I'll be there. When you want to come home," He pauses to smile. "I'll always have an open door for you, Love." He kisses my hand, and my feet carry me toward the door, and into the hands of my first love. "As for you, Stefan. Watch out. You and your petty friends may be up to something, but I will find out what it is." Was Klaus' final warning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, thanks so much for reading. Please tell me what you think. All idea's welcome. If you hate it, I'm okay with it. Would love to hear from you guys. Thanks.**

**-Kels**

* * *

**Stefan**

"How is he?" I ask. I had to leave Damon behind, in attempts to find out where Klaus was hiding out. When I went over to his mansion the other day, Rebekah said nothing of his whereabouts; she simply said that he was no longer her concern anymore.

"He's back," Bonnie sighed. "Pissed as hell, but himself again."

I give a small grin. "Yea that's Damon for you."

"How did things go with Klaus? You find him?"

I sighed, looking into the back seat to see Elena fast asleep. I'd thrown my jacket on her, about ten minutes into the car ride. "I found...maybe I should wait until we're back to tell you."

"We're?" Damon's voice shouted. "You better not be bringing that Son of a Bitch here, or I swear, I'll stake him!"

Rubbing my forehead, I question. "Speaker?"

"Yea, sorry."

"Damon, I'm not bringing Klaus with me. Otherwise I would've staked him."

"Who-?" Damon questions harder.

"Look, I have to go. I'll be back in about ten minutes." I say abruptly, before he can get another word in,and hang up.

* * *

**Elena**

"Elena!" A voice shakes me awake. Opening my eyes, I realize I'm in the back seat of Stefan's car. It really wasn't a dream, it's real!

I sit up-causing his coat to fall off me-and onto the floor. "It's real? You're real?" I ask, touching his face. I still can't believe he found me.

"Yes," he smiles. "I'm as real as it gets."

I give a small grin, and then immediately go back to what Klaus has said. "I'll let you go, Elena. There's nothing stopping you this time, but know that where ever you are, I'm not too far behind. If you need anything, all you have to do is yell for me, and I'llbe there. When you want to come home-" I immediately look around me, and see that no one is lurking in the shadows, but I can't help but feel paranoid.

Stefan grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the car, and with him into the boarding house. Beside him, Stefan then pulls me to stand behind him, protectively. He then takes his steps cautiously.

"Stefan! Where the hell where you?-" Damon's voice paused, and I could feel his gaze upon me; standing behind Stefan. "Who the Hell is that?" He yells.

Stefan held me close to him, and he pointed a finger at his brother. "Careful! She's terrified. Klaus had her locked up, with him."

Damon came closer, peeking around his brothers shoulder. His expression changed from pissed off to somewhere between shocked and relieved. "No," He whispers. "He couldn't...She couldn't...Dead...I saw her...Pale...No pulse." His face turned back to hard, and he lunged at me. "Who the Hell are you!?" He screams, trying to grab for me.

I cower back behind Stefan, his protective body, covering me from his brother's outrage.

"Damon! Damon stop!" His brother screams.

"She was dead! You saw her in the hospital! Even Dr. Fell said she had no pulse-" His voice fades away. And soon it looks like tears are in his eyes. "No, he didn't..." Damon looks closer.

"I'm not a Vampire, Damon. I'm still human." I whisper.

Damon's look went from pissed to confused. "He didn't-"

"No!" I sigh, stepping out from Stefan's protective body. "He said his Witch brought me back. I'm not a Vampire, nor have I ever been." When I saw his face hasn't changed, I added. "No, I'm not Katherine!"

Suddenly the door behind me flung open. "Of course you're not." I turn around to see a mirror image of myself. "That would be stupid, because I am."

"Katherine," I whisper.

"Hey Cuz." She says winking at me.

Damon gave out a small laugh, and Stefan stood there in shock. "Well this is interesting." Damon, the older brother says in response.

* * *

**Klaus**

I stand outside, across the street from the boarding house, watching and listening. A squirming body at my feet. This Originals compulsion actually comes in handy. As Stefan's car pulls up with my beloved doppelganger inside, I watch as he awakens her, from the back seat. Oh my lovely Elena. Then all of the sudden she sits up and looks around. For a moment her gaze lands on the spot I'm standing in, and for a moment I thought she saw me, but she continued looking around. After she was satisfied that she couldn't see me, Elena follows Stefan inside.

I look down to the identical Doppelganger whom broke my heart a century ago. She's scared for her life, and she knows I can sense it. She's scared I will kill her, and in time I will. Katherine looks up at me in terror, and I just grin.

Bending down to her level, I grab her chin. "You will do as I have asked of you, and nothing more. Understand?" She nods. "Oh, don't think this is the end of our...discussion. I will find you and kill you, but for now, consider this a peace treaty."

She nods and immediately runs for the door.

* * *

**Elena**

"What...What are you doing here, Katherine? You were in..."

"Hiding? Yes I know." She smirks at me. "I heard you had," she cocks her head to the side. "Died."

Stefan gives her a death glare and clenches his jaw. "Katherine, now is not a good time."

I look from Stefan to Damon, and then Katherine. The brothers faces the same expression. Shocked. Stunned. Katherine just stood there in her glory. After gazing at all of their expressions for a few, it clicks.

"No." I whisper shaking my head. "You didn't." I look to Stefan and he just gives me the look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry."

I look to Damon, and he smirks. "You think I'd go that low to sleep with her of all people? No, I didn't."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My Stefan, the man who saved me in the car, when my mother and father had died. My Stefan, the man who swore to always be by my side no matter what. My Stefan, the vampire who is now untrustworthy.

I turn for the door, opening it suddenly, I slam it shut behind me so hard the house seems to have rattled; and I ran. I ran for what seemed like forever, pass my old home, passed Caroline's, and Bonnie's. I ran until I reached a familiar environment.

The Grill.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading, and all of the reviews. I really do appriciate them all. Sorry for such a short chapter, but I feel bad that I haven't updated in a while. I've been extremely busy. I'll write when I can. Thanks so much, again.**

**-Kels**

* * *

Klaus

I expected nothing less of Katherine's performance, considering her life was on the line. She would do as I had hoped. She always does. Grinning behind the trees, across the street, I turn and head home. There was nothing left for me to do, but wait.

* * *

Elena

The large crowd catches me off guard, for I was expecting it to be smaller. No faces seem familiar to me, for which I'm thankful for, as I make my way to the bar. Grabbing a seat the farthest away from others as Ipossibly could, I wave down the bartender.

"What can I get for you, honey?" He asks as I look up.

Quickly I avert my gaze to my hands out of habit. "Bourbon."

A small chuckle comes from his lips. "Okay sweetie."

His face looked familiar, but I don't remember where I've seen him. I stare at him as he walks down to the middle of the bar and comes back with a glass. I give a small smile and he walks away as I down the contents of the glass. A few moments later I get another and another, until I can't count the minutes or glasses.

In all that time, I don't speak. I stare at my hands counting the numerous times I've trusted those bastards. I wanted to scream his name at the top of my lungs. I want him to burn in hell, along with that raging Bitch. I want to see him choke on Vervain, as he rots in his cellar. I want to see him being bled out, until he's so weak, he can't even remember his own name. Most of all, I want to be the person to do it.

* * *

Klaus

Who's this woman in my lap? It seems I've lost track of them. She grabs at my shirt, wanting what none of the others, who lie dead on the floor, wanted. Sex. I'm to thirsty to care. To satisfy. She's like all the others, a nobody. A woman with no identity who will not be missed, if accidently drained of blood and tossed to die.

My fangs sneak out from their hiding place, and soon finds a place in the woman's artery. Her blood seeps into my mouth, satisfying my craving. Just as I was about to drain her dry, when my phone goes off inside my pocket. I drop the girl in my lap, toying with her hair, as I answer the phone.

"What!" I snap.

"Sir," There was a pause from my hybrid, Alex. "The girl you told me to watch out for?...She's here."

"Young Alexander," I begin. "There are many girls, not to mention places, in this world-"

"She said her name's Elena."

My breath got caught in my throat, and I push the woman away. She falls faint at my feet and I yell for my hybrid, standing outside the door, to come clean this up. Getting up, and walking into my study, I slam the doors.

"I'm listening."

"She came in a few hours ago, The Grill, that is. She kept drinking and drinking, she already drained down a whole bottle of Bourbon." He paused, wondering if I would say anything. Why would she be drinking so damn much? She never drinks. "A few minutes ago, however, she locked herself in the girls restroom and demanded she needed to speak with you; or else she would stab herself to death."

I let out a furious sigh and grabbed my jacket. "How much did you let her drink? God damn it! The whole fucken liquor store?" I yelled, heading for the door.

The yelling in the background threw me off. "There's more." Alex said. "Those brothers are here making a scene. I'm doing my best to keep them away, but-"

"No need," I interrupt. "I'll be there in five." I say hanging up.

* * *

Elena

"Elena, come out!" Stefan yelled over and over again. "I'll knock down the door, and grab you, before you even have a chance!" I let my body slide down the wall, and place my face in my hands. "Elena, let me in."

"Get the hell away from the door!" I hear a British voice yell. There was a crash, and then a large amount of words being thrown about the room. Minutes later I hear the door smash open, and Klaus is standing there, his jacket with a V neck shirt underneath.

I look up at him, not saying a word, and then he comes to sit by me on the floor. Wrapping his arm around my shoulder, he pulled me close to him, so I was leaning on his shoulder. I couldn't think of Klaus as my enemy, not right now, not when I needed him the most. He's been the only one there for me, through it all. He's the only one who cares about me anymore.

"Shhh." Klaus moved the strands of hair out of my face.

"Klaus-" I pause. Do I really want to? As soon as I ask, I know there is no going back. Do I really want this life? "I want to come back." I whisper.

* * *

Klaus

"I want to come back."

I hear her voice echoing inside my head. Yes, of course she does. She's a Petrova, they all want me. I put a small smile on my face. Grabbing her hand, I lead her to her feet, leaning her head against my chest. "Come, let's go home."

She nods and follows me out. "Okay."

Walking out of the bathroom, the Salvatore Brothers are both sitting at the bar-drinks in hand-and staring at us as we walk out. Elena gives a quick glance at the brothers and then hurries to my side. I see them get up, out of their chairs, but give them a look that says, 'sit the fuck down." And I walk my girl to the car, as we head back home.

When we get to the cabin, she looks up at me and smiles.

"What?" I ask, and then pause. "Tell me, why did you want to come back."

She grins. "I want to start a new beginning. Here With you."

I smirk. "I do too." If only she knew the plans I had for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for reading, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks to Kirstin who keeps commenting on my story. :D I apologize it's taking so long to upload new chapters, I keep working on other stories and forgetting about other ones. Thanks again.**

**-Kels**

* * *

Elena

Just as soon as we enter the cabin doors, Klaus picks me up with lightening speed; and throws me against the nearest wall. His lips plasters mine, preventing me from any objections he think I might have. Why would I want to? I ask myself. Lately Klaus has been the only one to care for me, and be here when I need him. I wrap my legs around his waist and am awarded with a low groan. I can feel his hard length beneath me, and weirdly I like it.  
I reach for his jacket and try to pry it off him, when he growls under his breath. Not a moment later, Klaus has both of my hands in one of his, pinned above my head. He grasps my thigh, and I can't help but let out a gasp. I want him, more than I've ever wanted him before. I want to get closer, need to. I begin a useless attempt at struggling against his hold.  
"Please," I whisper.  
Klaus trails his lips along my jaw line and down to my collarbone, and back up to my ear. "Patience Love," he whispers seductively in my ear. He trails the hand from my thigh, up to my breasts, reaching his hand inside the black dress, he kneads them. I can feel the effect he's having on me, and I'm sure he knows it. His lips are moving down my collarbone now, down to the middle of my sternum and he looks up at me with his evil smirk.  
The next second I can understand why. I am now thrown against his soft bed, and Klaus' on top of me, ripping through the dress' materials. There is nothing but scraps of the black dress left, laying all over the bed.  
"Klaus-" I pout. "I really liked that one."  
He reaches for his jacket, throwing it some where on the floor behind him. "I'll get you another one." He leans down and kisses me, running his tongue along my bottom lip.  
I sit up, grabbing at his belt, trying to get it to come undone. Klaus' hands help me tug them off, showing his long member. He chuckles at me, and I wonder why. Grabbing at his shoulders, I beg him to kiss me, to have me. All of me.  
"Please," I whisper again.  
He trails his lips down my body, until he reaches my navel, and looks up. "Please what?" He asks, reaching for my panties, and drawing them off me. "What do you want me to do, Love?" He asks.  
"Please," I whisper, once again.  
Klaus pushes a finger deep within me, and I buck my hips towards him, wanting more. "Please what?" He says, adding another finger.  
"Take me!"  
I can see his smirk arising on his face. His fingers withdraw from me, and is replaced by a larger form. I can't breathe, it hurts, but at the same time pleasurable. I try to move closer, but am pushed by a thrust. First slow, and then harder and fast. My moans and gasps are now covered with his lips, trying to quiet me. About a minute passes before we both come calling each other's names.  
I finally open my eyes, and see his dark, black ones staring back. "You're quiet something, aren't you?" He smirks, finally pulling out of me. "Sleep, Love. You'll need it."

* * *

Klaus

Elena.  
I stare as she sleeps soundly next to me. Her silky, brown hair cascading down the side of her face shows off her features beautifully. She's almost mine, not fully, but almost. It's just going to take a little more time. She'll come around, even if I have to push her to it a little.  
As for the Salvatore Brothers, they may have their hands full with Katherine. I smirk at the thought. She brings a new amount of chaos to every situation, and when Elena is involved you can guarantee she'll destroy the brothers hearts; both at the same time. That's what I'm counting on. A chance to be alone with my doppelganger for once, and make sure things go smother than they did the last time around.  
If she wants a new beginning, I'll give her one.  
I stare out the large window, across from the bed and gaze at the stars. Soon we'll be out of this petty little town and on to a new one. We'll conquer each city, together. My bride and I.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for reading and taking time to review. Sorry this is updated so late. Hope you like it, thanks again. Sorry for like four different point of views in this chapter, I figured it's best to hear the fanfic from different points of view. Tell me what you think.  
**

**-Kels**

* * *

**Elena**

"Some things just take time." I say to Klaus. "I know you're not happy with me leaving, but I have to."

He's lying beside me on the bed, stroking my hair out of my face. His face content. I can't tell what he's thinking. Is he mad? Sad? Happy? I don't know. His face looks as if it's made out of stone, and is expressionless. All I know is that he's still listening; and for now that's all I need.

"Klaus, I need to go back. I want to finish my Senior year. You of all people should know what I feel." I sigh, sitting up on the side of our bed; facing away from him. "Klaus-I want a new beginning, but I want to finish what I started here. I promised my parents before-" I take a deep breath before continuing. "-Before they died. I promised I'd finish school."

The bed shifts underneath me, and I feel his lips on my shoulders; hands around my waist. "I know." He whispers. "I just-I don't like what those Salvatore's did to you. I don't like the thought of you being alone. And where would you stay? It's hardly a little over an hour to get here from there, and another to get back. I can't have you driving all day."

I turn to face Klaus. "I'll stay my old place. Jer signed over our house to Matt, just in case anything were to happen. The Salvatore's can no longer get in. Please?"

I could see his jaw line harden. "Alright, but I'll check in on you to make sure you're okay. I don't want those brother's to hurt you again."

I think I just squealed under my breath. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I say and hug him.

"I think I have some conditions first," He begins. "I want to be the one who drives you to and from school, I want to see you sometimes after school, and I want you to live with me down there. I'll get us an apartment." I think my face dropped at his saying because Klaus looked at me kind of shocked. "Something wrong?"

"Klaus-I need some freedom."

"No! Absolutely not."

"Klaus! I can't live like a prisoner in my own house!"

He smirks, "I can always compel you to not leave ours." He whispers, kissing my jaw.

I move away from the bed, leaving Klaus lying there looking after me. "No, Klaus I need to do this."

"Fine." He breathes. "But the moment I see something off, I'm taking you back here. I don't want those brothers getting after you. They'll corrupt you again."

I smile at his words. "I'll never let them."

"You got that right, Love."

"Now, do you mind driving me to school? You're a must faster driver than me."

* * *

"Elena?" A high pitched voice sounds. "Oh my gosh Elena!"

Before I had time to turn around, I was crushed in a death, grip, hug. Caroline. Should've known.

"Can't….Breathe!"

I feel air coming back to my lungs a moment later. "Sorry." She gives a sympathetic smile. "So where have you been? Stefan said-"

"Stefan?"

She gave me a curious look. "Salvatore…" I raise my eyebrow. Caroline gives me the 'you're supposed to know him look,' and I shrug. "Come on." She says grabbing my arm.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of a broad teenage guy with short black hair and dark sunglasses.

"Elena!" He said shocked, reaching in for a hug.

Just before he could get to me I backed up away from him a few steps, "Um…who are you?"

Both Caroline and the odd man were standing there shocked, and staring at me weird. A few moments of awkward silence pass before the school bell rings, signaling five minutes before class is to start.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get to class. Nice meeting you-"

"Stefan Salvatore."

I smile quickly and walk away rather fast.

* * *

**Stefan**

Can I really believe what just happened? Did she really just do that? Does she really not know who I am, or is it some kind of sick joke? I stare after her shocked, not able to move from the spot in which I stand.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask.

"Klaus?"

I look down towards her. "Definitely."

"So now what do we do?"

"Right now? Go to class. See what she does remember, and then we go from there, I guess. We need to get Damon over here, maybe he'll have an idea."

* * *

**Klaus**

Sitting outside of a high school, waiting for my doppelganger is the most boring job I'd ever had to do. I keep seeing teenage drama queens running around the front of the school like they are five. I look at my clock; great ten minutes late, where the hell is she?

"Klaus."

Speak of the devil. "Damon, so nice to see you." I say turning towards him.

"Yea, I could hardly say the same about you."

"What do you want, I hardly have the time to listen to your obscure nonsense; so please get to the point."

"I don't know what the hell you did to her, but leave her the hell alone, _mate._" He spits.

I don't have time to say anything before he walks back to his hidden car. She's now twenty minutes late, where the hell is she? Then it finally clicks. Damn those fucken' Salvatores!

* * *

**Elena**

First day at school in about three weeks and already I have more homework than I did in a year here. I had also been questioned by not one, not two, but four people, whom won't leave me alone about where I've been. I feel as if I want to bang my head into a wall.

I go to my locker, stuffing my books in my bag, and head towards the front doors. Klaus is supposed to pick me up any minute to drive me back to my place.

"Elena." A voice calls from behind me, but no one's there.

Before I have time to turn back around, I'm grabbed from behind, and held firmly in place. My arms claw at the invisible hands around me, but a prick nicks me in the neck, and I fall limp into the arms.


End file.
